


Titania Files

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momenti perduti dall'Accademia di Titania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titania Files

**Author's Note:**

> Tutti i personaggi citati fanno parte dell'universo di Titania, per l'iniziativa "COW-T: Clash of the Writing Titans" di maridichallenge @ LJ. I personaggi sono creati da lisachan con l'aiuto mio e di Fae.

Nox la vede arrivare da lontano, come se ne avesse percepito l'avvicinamento con un qualche sesto senso, e immediatamente riporta il suo sguardo sui libri che ha davanti a sé - _Storia e Genealogia Magica_ , _Le Quarantadue Antiche Dinastie_ e _Araldica per Principianti_ \- ripristinando la propria concentrazione nel giro di tre battiti di cuore. Precauzione inutile, perché dopo un minuto o due avverte un alito di profumo di bosco che lo fa istintivamente sorridere, e ai margini del suo campo visivo entra un lampo di rosso vivo.  
"Non dovresti essere qui," commenta, a voce abbastanza bassa perché a nessuno degli altri studenti salti in testa di chiamare uno dei bibliotecari, "alla tua Casa non piacerà che tu abbia a che fare con un qualche rivale."  
Helena non risponde: si sistema meglio sulla panca, poi afferra uno dei libri di Nox e ne sfoglia le pagine con occhio critico. "Vuoi cercare le origini del Veggente qui dentro? Sono così misteriosi, non credo che se ne parli nei libri." Nox scuote il capo e poi lo piega, poggiandolo sulle proprie braccia. Helena deve pungolarlo picchiettandogli la fronte con le dita per ottenere prima un mugolio esasperato, poi uno rassegnato. "Allora?"  
"Le mie."  
Helena aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Le tue cosa?"  
"Le mie origini. Sto cercando da dove vengo io."  
"Pensavo che non ci fosse niente che Nox Caelestis non sapesse."  
Nox sorride, alzando gli occhi su di lei. "Mi stai dando del pettegolo?"  
"No, ti sto dando dell'enciclopedia ambulante. Ti ammiro molto per questo." Nox arrossisce appena, ma Helena sembra non farci caso e continua, "e comunque, di solito, i pettegoli li maledico dopo pochi giorni."  
"Invece noi siamo amici da due anni."  
"Inspiegabilmente."  
"Ti ho sempre detto che hai sbagliato Casa."  
È Helena a ridere, adesso, e c'è qualcosa che fa arrossire ancora una volta Nox, in quella risata. "Mia madre mi avrebbe diseredata se non fossi finita a Scudoscuro. Sono quattordici generazioni, con me."  
"Non me l'avevi mai detto." Helena annuisce appena, in risposta. "Quindi avete un albero genealogico molto dettagliato, in famiglia... giusto?"  
"Probabilmente sì. Ma secondo me stai sbagliando il tuo approccio al problema."  
Nox inclina la testa verso la spalla, come a guardarla meglio. "Che intendi?"  
"Sei convinto di dover scavare molto al di là nel tempo per ritrovare la tua famiglia, e magari invece il ramo da cui provieni si è spezzato solo di recente."  
"Cosa te lo fa pensare?"  
"Lady V." Nox annuisce, ripensando alla scena in Sala Grande del giorno prima, quando le origini scandalose della stirpe della House Lady di Ombrarossa erano state appena svelate con noncuranza dall'innocenza beata di Lady E. "Non sono passate neppure due generazioni, eppure è costretta a rinnegare il suo cognome e la sua provenienza, per non essere additata come la figlia dell'incesto. Potresti essere come lei."  
"Spero di no. Non vorrei essere figlio di due fratelli." Ridacchiano insieme - è un bel suono, si armonizzano bene. "Mi aiuteresti? Non è qualcosa che si può trovare sui libri."  
Helena si sporge sulla scrivania, e gli posa un bacio in punta di labbra; Nox diventa rosso dalla base del collo alla radice dei capelli, ma non dice nulla, non prova a staccarsi, ritrovandosi quasi paralizzato. Non è sicuro che gli sia piaciuto, non può neppure escludere che non gli sia piaciuto per niente, ma sa che è cambiato qualcosa, forse irrimediabilmente. "Cosa hai fatto?" esala in un sospiro, quando riesce ad articolare di nuovo la lingua.  
"Ho fatto quello che tu non avresti fatto mai," sorride Helena. "Certo che ti aiuterò."


End file.
